Switched! Ishtar and Ishtar!
by Kywal Kittie
Summary: The title says it all! NOTE: The 2 Ishtars are 2 people... funny! OCIshxDuz! LadyIshxotherOC!


Okay, third VG story! This one has some humor in it... so beware... So sorry, but this one is very short... - 

Chapter one: The switch begins!

One night, a nice cool, spring night, a 14-year-old girl was reading a book, called 'Vampire Game', by a person named 'Judal'. She seemed to enjoy it, even though she was only on page... 2. She kept reading, reading... And more reading. Then, she came to the part where they first introduced Princess Ishtar. She dropped the book.

She smiled widely. "COOL! A main character's name is mine! Ishtar! That is so cool! I gotta continue!" She picked up the fallen book and continued reading.

After about an hour-and-a-half, Ishtar put the book back on her bookshelf. Then she fell on her bed. "I love that series! Duzie/Duzell is SO CUTE! Ishtar is a lot like me... heh-heh... Darres is a hottie, and human-Duzell is also cute!" Since she was lying on her bed, Ishtar began to get sleepy. The first thing she said before falling asleep was: "...I wish that... yawn... that I could... yawn... go to that... yawn... world an live there... forever... yawn..."

That night, Ishtar had some 'dreams'... 'DREAM': _Ishtar was outside a castle. A big castle; and she was wearing a fancy dress. A weird-looking cat was next to her. She glanced at it. "Duzie!" she shrieked happily, picking the Kywal up. "...Wow, I must b dreaming. I'm in Pheliosta, wearing one of Lady Ishtar's dresses, and holding Duzell, a.k.a., vampire-cat... Yeah, I'm dreaming." _

_Duzell was surprised to hear that. He looked around, jumped out of her hands, and gestured to follow him inside. _

_The castle was huge! Duzell didn't bother to give her a tour, though, he just hopped up the stairs, and into Lady Ishtar's room. He closed the door, and jumped up on the bed. Then he transformed into a human—er, vampire-person... _

"_YAY! You are so cute!" Ishtar squealed, very happy._

_Duzie blushed and said: "What did you mean, 'dreaming'! Ishtar, have you been messing around with one of Yuu Jinn's potions again? ...How many fingers?" He held up four fingers._

"_...Not... dreaming? But I was in my bed, just a few minutes ago. Why am I here now?"_

_Duzell got that weird, kitty-look. "Okay, you're delusional. Let's go to Yuu Jinn, and we'll see if Darres can keep you in your room, all nice and safe... come on."_

_He poofed back to a Kywal and walked out the door. Ishtar followed him blankly, but her mind was not. 'Yay! I get to meet, in person, Mister hottie, Darres! And Yuu Jinn, the cute magic-teacher!' She thought the whole way. On the way, though, they stopped by two guards. "... Uh, yeah, Jill, Krai! I know you, those are your names, right?" Jill and Krai were confused and now thought that Ishtar was mental. So, they pushed her, along with Duzie, all the way to Yuu Jinn._

_When they got there, he invited them all inside, but Darres told Jill and Krai to stay outside of the door._

_Inside, Yuu Jinn got together a bunch of things. Then he sat down in a chair, facing Ishtar and Duzell. "So, what is wrong?" Yuu Jinn asked. _

"_Well, everyone thinks I'm mental."_

'_Not like that's happened before...' Yuu Jinn thought. But instead, he said, "Well now, why is that?"_

"_Because... because..." She took a deep breath. "BECAUSE I AM FROM ANOTHER WORLD AND I FELL ASLEEP ON MY BED AND NOW I AM HERE AND I AM TRYING TO TELL EVERYONE THAT I AM NOT FROM HERE BUT NO ONE IS LISTINING, SO SORR-RRY IF EVEYONE THINKS I AM MENTAL EVEN THOUGH MY NAME IS ISHTAR! _

_Yuu Jinn fell backwards, anime-style, and Duzell fell off Ishtar's lap. Apparently, Duzell was the only one who now believed her._

"_...O-kay, well, now I think Darres will be watching you for the next few days, but now, you should get some rest."_

_Darres, outside the door, turned to stone, anime-style... fell over, and crashed. Jill and Krai poked him a few times. _

_Duzie pushed her out of the door, into her room, and on her bed. She soon fell asleep..._

Ishtar woke up an hour later. She looked around her good-old room—but, something was different. It wasn't her room, and... another thing... there was a Kywal sleeping right next to her...

She screamed, then fainted. The next thing she knew, was, people crowding around her... calling: "Lady Ishtar! Are you okay? Lady Ishtar!"


End file.
